La Niñera de Gaara
by xRikka-sama
Summary: Temari y Kankuro contratan a una niñera para que cuide de Gaara, ella lo trata como a un bebé, ya que según Temari Gaara no se puede cuidar solo, el lo niega, ¿ Podrá pasar algo entre la niñera y Gaara?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Llega Sakura y los primeros síntomas de Gaara.

En un principio, Gaara estaba sentado en el techo de una casa(cualquiera de las de su villa) Y se desesperaba pensando en la idea que han tenido sus hermanos para el...¡La de enviarle a una chica! 

Conversación 

-Gaara:Verdaderamente mis hermanos han venido a este mundo para darme la vara... ¿ Que les a echo pensar que necesito una chica?

''Shukaku:Bueeeno...sin mencionar que...te descontrolas, tienes cambios de personalidad, te cambia el humor a la velocidad de la luz y...ah, si, que te lías a hostias con el primero que pillas''

Gaara: Si, si, ya, ¿ Y todo esto por culpa de quien?

''Shukaku: (...)''

Gaara: En fin..espero que no me hayan enviado a alguna inepta como de costumbre...que se le va hacer, tendremos que aceptar la cruda realidad.

''Shukaku: Si, bueno, tu llámame cuando acabes eso de la realidad que yo me voy a sobar''

Gaara: Que bien vives ¬¬.

Temari: ¡¡¡¡¡Gaara!!!!!

Gaara: Dios...¿ Qué quieres ahora?

Temari: ¡A llegado tu chica!

silencio total

Temari:¿Que estas esperando?

Gaara: A que crezcan cerezos..(no te digo) pues a que pase.

Temari: Gaara, estas echo un vago.

Gaara: ¿Qué has dicho hermanita? mirada fulminante 

Temari: tragando saliva

Kankuro:¡¡OYE, SEÑOR REY DE LA ARENA, VEN A SALUDAR A TU CHICA!!

Gaara:¡¡TU HOY MUERES!!

-Gaara ya estaba transformándose en Shukaku y una ráfaga de chakra recorría su cuerpo cuando de repente una piruleta se introduce en su boca-

Gaara:-Tranquilizándose un poco- ¿¡Fero fe defonios...?!¡¿Pero que demonios?!(intentando chillar con la piruleta en la boca).

Sakura: Espero que le gusten los dulces, Kazekage Gaara.

Kankuro: Bienvenida Sakura.

Temari: Jajajaja, has acertado, a Gaara le pierden los dulces. En fin..bienvenida.

Pensamiento de Gaara:¿Como es posible que se me hayan pasado las ganas de pelea con una simple piruleta?

Sakura: Supuse que a Kazekage Gaara le gustarían los dulces...así que traigo una bolsa entera por si a caso.

Gaara:¿Y esta quien es?

Kankuro y Temari: Tu niñera.

Gaara: ¿COMOOOOOO??

Sakura: Pues eso, tu niñera.

Gaara:¿COMO QUE NIÑERA?

Sakura: Pues, Temari y Kankuro me contrataron para cuidar de ti las 24h, ver que comes, cuando duermes, que sueñas, controlarte... si eso no es ser una niñera, que vaje dios y lo vea.

Gaara: P..pues si...yo diría que eso es ser niñera O//O.

''Shukaku: Serás imbecil, encima, a darle argumentos al enemigo''

Gaara: Callate.

Sakura: Toma, una piruleta por listo.

Gaara: Esto..gracias O//O

''Shukaku: Y encima va y la aceptas, si es que no se puede ser más tonto''

Gaara: Que te calles te digo.

Kankuro y Temari: Jajaja pareces un niño pequeño Gaara.

Gaara: Uy.. me parece que tengo un montón de misiones de rango A... creo que se las voy a administrar a ustedes dos, por ignorantes.

Kankuro y Temari: Buaaa, en todo caso los dejamos, que tenemos misiones de rango A pendientes..

Gaara:¡¡Pues que bien, adiós y no vuelvan!!

Sakura: Vamos, no se sulfure Kazekage Gaara, en el fondo, son sus hermanos.

Gaara: Por favor trátame de tu y llámame solo Gaara, que tenemos la misma edad, o si no parezco un viejo.

Sakura: Vale, Gaara, me gustaría empezar ya el trabajo, si no le importa.

Gaara: Por supuesto lamiendo piruleta

Sakura: Que mono te pones cuando tienes una piruleta y esa cara de atontado.

Gaara: O//O

''Shukaku: Eh, espera un momento Gaara, esta ignorante te esta tratando como a un bebé, y para colmo te dice que eres mono, ósea que le gustas y se los vas a permitir'' Oye, no me trates como a un bebe.

Sakura: Haber, deja que te limpie que te estas manchando con la piruleta.

Gaara: Ah, Gracias. O//O

Sakura :No hay de que, es que con la piruleta en la boca y tu sonrojo pareces un niño pequeño, que mono.

Gaara: O///O

-Gaara le hacia la competencia a su pelo de lo rojo que estaba-

Sakura: Gaara, ¿Estás bien?

Gaara: Buaaa, no es justo, ¿Por qué te ríes de mi así?

Sakura: Pues yo no me rió, además, es cierto que estas muy mono así.

Gaara: Buaaa, vale admito que estoy bueno, pero no soy un bebé, así que no me trates como si lo fuera porque tengo una reputación que mantener. 

Sakura: Así estas mas mono aun, pero será mejor que continúes tu trabajo mientras yo te cuido.

Gaara:¿Tu no escuchas cuando te hablo?, me estoy estresando.

Sakura: ¿Quieres que te traiga una tila, una aspirina,?

Gaara: Una aspirina.

Sakura: Ten.

Gaara:¿Tienes agua? Es que la pastilla sin agua...

-Sakura saca de su bolsa un paquete de vasos de plástico y una botella de agua de 2 litros-

Sakura: con una sonrisa Ten, tu agua.

Gaara: Gracias ( Joder si lleva de todo encima, me parece a mi que esto me va a traer mas de un dolor de cabeza y lo peor de todo es que por mucho que me diga no me puedo enfadar, además todo me lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me pregunto que mas cosas llevará en esa bolsa, admito que a Sakura no la he tratado muy bien.. de echo la he tratado como a un trapo sucio... y ahora ella me trata como si fuera su tesoro O///O ¿y si le gusto? Madre mía que problema yo nunca e tenido relaciones con nadie y no sabría como corresponderle con lo mona que es.

"Shukaku: Pero eres tonto o qué, se está burlando de ti y se a burlado de mi con la estúpida piruleta de las narices, vamos Gaara, tenemos que vengarnos." Es cierto hay que pelear nadie se mete con migo, pero como me vengo de el.

"Shukaku: Déjame a mi."

Gaara: Vale pero no lo mates.

Sakura:¿Gaara, estás bien?

-Gaara se empezó a transformar como antes- 

Gaara/Shukaku: Oye niña que no trates a Gaara como un bebé, que lo pones nervioso y se vuelve tonto (Gaara: Serás cabron)

Sakura: Caramba, retiro lo de antes Gaara, ahora estás muy guapo.

Gaara/Shukaku: O///////O Pe….pe…..pero no te das cu……cuenta que soy Shukaku el demonio mapache.

Sakura: Si, pero sigues siendo Gaara, además ahora Gaara está muy guapo, con esas orejitas tan monas y esa colita, -Sakura se lanza a abrazarlo-kyaaaaaa, que monada así me gustas mucho pareces un cachorrito, me dan ganas de besarte.

Gaara/Shukaku: O////////////O -Parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba-(Gaara: Madre mía y tu me decías a mi que parecía idiota si tu estás mas nervioso que yo pero no me podrás negar que ese abraso se siente bien. "Shukaku: No te lo niego, como tampoco te niego que está loca, pero bien loca.)

Sakura: Y dime, ¿Me permites darte un besito Gaarita?

-Volviendo a la normalidad- 

Gaara: O/////////O Sakura, pe…..pero que di…..dices si yo no soy na…..nada del otro mun……mundo.

Sakura: Jajajajaja, Gaara, estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas, bueno tomate ya la aspirina y ponte a tus papeles que eres el Kazekage.

Gaara: Si, si bueno.. 

Sakura: Bueno si necesitas algo avísame, estaré sentada en la ventana que está detrás de ti.

Gaara: Vale, pero ten cuidado de no resbalarte, caerte y romperte todos tus huesos.

Sakura: Hay que mono y encima te preocupas por mi, me dan ganas de darte un gran beso.

Gaara: O/////////O Bueno a trabajar.

-Sakura estaba sentada en la cornisa de la ventana leyendo un libro. Mientras Gaara estaba conversando con su otro yo.-

Gaara: ( Será, nunca me había puesto tan nervioso, ni cuando pillé a mi hermana y a su novio en pleno acto.

" Shukaku: Bueno, siempre nos han tratado con miedo y ahora nos tratan con burlas." Pues tu bien rojo que te has puesto, así que no te quejes de mi. 

"Shukaku: Ya bueno es que a mi nadie me había dicho nunca que era muy mono." Pues estamos igual ya que a mí no me lo dice ni mi sombra y para una que me lo dice resulta ser mi O//////O mi niñera y encima me esta mirando, joooooo que vergüenza.)

Sakura: Gaara, ¿Estás bien?, te noto alterado.

Gaara: ¡¡¡ES QUE ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE QUE ME MIRES!!!

Sakura: Bueno si no quieres que te mire ponte a trabajar y no hagas el vago que la pila de papeles no ha bajado ni un poquito y ya llevas media hora quieto.

Gaara: Media hora a pasado, media hora, nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con migo mismo-

Sakura: Por cierto Gaara van a dar la una, ¿ Qué quieres que te prepare para comer?.

Gaara: O///////O ¿Me vas a preparar tú la comida?

Sakura: Si, Temari y tu hermano me dijeron que de ahora en adelante yo cocinaría para ti entre otras muchas cosas Gaarita.

Gaara: O///////O A pues quiero… ("Shukaku: Ahora es la oportunidad." Gaara:¿De que? "Shukaku: Quiero comprobar una cosa, científica, dile que te prepare dos huevos fritos con patatas y carne" Gaara: Tu lo único que quieres es comer nuestra comida favorita.)

Sakura: ¿Y bien, Gaara?

Gaara: Quiero 2 huevos fritos con patatas y carne.

Sakura :Muy bien, Temari me dijo que la cocina estaba en la puerta de la derecha de tu despacho ¿Es ahí no?

Gaara: (Shukaku: Dile que está rota así se pirará un rato) Esto... Sakura la cocina esta rota así que no creo que…. ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO????!!!!

Sakura: Pues como me dices que la cocina esta rota y por casualidades del destino en la maleta que he traído para ayudar en mi tarea de cuidarte tengo un hornillo, pues te cocino lo que quieras aquí así no tienes que salir de tu despacho.

Gaara: Tendrás que salir igualmente por la comida.

Sakura: Pues no ya que por si acaso traje una neverita donde tengo todo lo necesario para prepararte lo que quieras.

Gaara: No me digas que también tienes zumo de piña.

Sakura: También llevo, Temari me advirtió que sin zumo de piña no eres feliz.

Gaara: ¿Cuantas bolsas has traído para cuidarme?

Sakura: Pues dos maletas y tres mochilas, a y una neverita.

Gaara:("Shukaku: Joder, esta chica es multiusos)Pero ¿Cómo sabias que te iba a pedir huevos patatas y carne?

Sakura: Tu hermana me dijo que era una de tus comidas favoritas y supuse que querrías comprobar si soy capaz de apañármelas para cocinarte eso.

Gaara: A pues si ("Shukaku: Joder el chica es lista O////O me gusta" Gaara: Shukaku no digas estupideces)

Sakura: Bueno dentro de un ratito, estará tu comidita.

Gaara: No me trates como un bebé por favor.

Sakura: Es que estás muy mono cuando pones esas caritas de bebé ofendido.

Gaara: O//////O A gracias.

Notas de la Autora: Bueno acá está el primer capítulo, si quieren que suba el capítulo 2 déjenme reviews. ¡¡ Sayonara!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Cambios

Sakura: Ah, por cierto Gaarita, ¿ Donde me puedo instalar?

Gaara: ¿Cómo que donde?

Sakura: Pues en que habitación de la casa, digo yo.

Gaara: ¿De que casa? ¿De esta casa?

Sakura: Claro.

Gaara: ¿COMO QUE CLARO? O/O

Sakura: Pues, qué me quedo.

Gaara: ¿CÓMO QUE TE QUEDAS? O//O

Sakura: Pues me quedo, a dormir, a vivir a aquí, a hospedarme, como quieras decirlo.

Gaara:en semi-estado de shock ¿CÓMO QUE TE QUEDAS A VIVIR? O///O

Sakura: Pues que me quedo y dormiré contigo.

Gaara:en total estado de shock ¿COOOOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? O////////O

Sakura: Jejeje.

Gaara: Pero Sakura, yo nunca he podido dormir bien, así que te molestaré.

Sakura: No te preocupes por eso, tengo muchos métodos para hacerte dormir.

Gaara:un poco asustado ¿Q...que métodos?

Sakura: Pues por ejemplo, cantarte una nana, ponerte música relajante, y si no funciona nada de esto, siempre puedo darte un somnífero. 

Gaara: Vaya, si que te lo tienes estudiado.

Sakura: Claro, bueno, a todo esto, vas a probar la comida o te la tendré de dar en la boca como a los niños pequeños

Gaara: Pues damela en la boca ''Shukaku: Eso es, a sacarle provecho a eso de tener una especie de criada''

Sakura: Como quieras.

-Sakura cojió el tenedor en su mano pinchó las patatas y empezó a darle a Gaara la comida como si fuera un bebé, cuando ya estaba casi terminando entró Temari-

Temari: Hola.

Sakura: Haber Gaara, abre la boquita.

Gaara: No.

Sakura: Vamos, no seas malo, si solo te queda un trocito de carne.

Gaara: No.

Sakura: Bueno allá tu, luego te lo daré para cenar y si no lo quieres al cenar pues para desayunar.

Gaara: Vale, pero haz el avioncito

Sakura: Bueno, Gaara abre el angar que viene el avioncito.

Gaara: ñam, muy bueno el avioncito.

Miiru:Haber Gaara, como te has podido ensuciar de esa manera, eres peor que los crios.

Gaara: No soy tan malo, Buaaaaa, abracito.

Sakura: Vale, vale abracito.

Temari: OO

Gaara: Bueno, ya puedo seguir con mis funciones de Kazekage.

Sakura: Ten, como premio por habértelo comido todo.. ¡UNA PIRULETA!

Gaara: O///O Siii piruleta

-Y Gaara empezo a devorar la piruleta-

Temari: Jajajajajaja.

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANA, ¿DIME QUE NO AS VISTO NADA?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: Gaara lo he visto casi todo, jajajajaja Sakura en verdad teníamos que haberte contratado antes, nuca había visto a Gaara devorar con tanta voracidad una piruleta o pedir un abracito jajajajaja.

Sakura: Bueno Gaara es un niño grande.

Gaara: Como digas una palabra fuera te mato.

Temari: No te preocupes su amor, quedará en secreto.

Gaara/Sakura: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?

Temari: Estáis tan monos así.

Gaara: Hermana no lo malinterpretes, lo que pasa es que Sakura me trata como a un bebé y como le diga lo que le diga me sigue tratando así, pues he decidido aprovecharme.

Sakura: Pero si te comportas como un bebé, como quieres que te trate como a un adulto.

Temari: Jajajaja, eso es muy cierto, bueno hermano te traigo una invitación de la villa oculta de la hoja.

Gaara: Y ¿de que se trata?

Temari: Es una fiesta que va a hacer Tsunade para que la gente se divierta y bueno nos a invitado a nosotros también.

Gaara: No me apetece ir.

Sakura: Pues es una lastima, porque si hubieras querido ir te podía haber comprar montones de piruletas además, seguramente te hubieras hartado de huevos fritos con patatas y carne.

Gaara: ¡No se diga más, este fin de semana vamos a esa fiesta! 

Gaara: Joooo, me pregunto que llevará Sakura en todas esas maletas (Shukaku: Pues no seas idiota y mira). Vale, vamos a ver en esta bolsa tiene, ¡¡¡¡JODER PERO SI ESTO PARECE UNA FARMACIA MAS QUE UNA MOCHILA!!!!, Haber, aspirinas, sales de fruta, valeriana, pastillas para el mareo, pastillas para el dolor de garganta, pomadas de todo tipo, vendas, un arsenal de herramientas para curas, ¡¡¡¡MADRE MIA PERO SI TIENE HASTA LA PILDORA!!!!

Sakura: Pues claro Gaarita, tu no saber que hay que llevar paraguas por si llueve.

Gaara: Como va a llover aquí si hay sequía.

Sakura: Gaara me refiero a la píldora, siempre hay que llevar alguna por si acaso.

Gaara: Ahhh, O/////O pillada.

Sakura: Si pillada, si quieres saber lo que llevo en las bolsas dímelo y te lo diré.

Gaara: ¿Qué llevas en las bolsas?

Sakura: Todo lo necesario para cuidarte.

Gaara: Si claro y la píldora también para cuidarme ¿no? 

Sakura: Vaya Gaara no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas, pero si quieres te ayudo a cuidarte de esa manera, total estamos en la flor de la vida.

Garra: O//////////////////O (Shukaku: O/////////////////O Ga……Ga……Gaara reac….reacciona ya se que es fuerte la cosa pero reacciona) 

Sakura: ¿Gaarita estas bien?

Gaara: O////////////////////O (Shukaku: O///////////O Nada y este capullo sigue sin reaccionar)

Sakura: Gaara, eh que lo decía de broma Gaara reacciona hombre ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien te tira los tejos, eres muy guapo seguro que te han tirado los tejos muchas veces.

Gaara: O////////////////////O (Shukaku: O//////O Si tu supieras que eres la única que se a atrevido a tirarle los trasto a este gilipollas te sorprenderías.).

Sakura: Gaara, me parece que me he pasado esta vez.

Gaara: O/////////////////////O (Shukaku: GILIPOLLAS REACCIONA QUE SAKURA VA A PENSAR QUE ERES TONTO DEL CULO CLARO QUE LO MAS SEGURO ES QUE YA LO PIENSE.)

Sakura: Bueno mientras sales de tu shock voy a limpiar tu oficina.

-Y así pasó el tiempo exactamente dos horas con Gaara en shock, a Sakura le había dado tiempo de limpiar todo, guardar sus cosas y a seguir leyendo el libro y el tiempo siguió pasando muy rápido-

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡SAKURA, NO VUELVAS A INSINUARTE ASÍ!!!! 

Sakura: Uhhh… Gaara no grites que son las 2 de la madrugada y la gente está durmiendo.

Gaara: ¿EH?, ¿Cómo que las 2 de la madrugada?

Sakura: Uhhhhh, es que te quedaste en shock después de que te dije eso y a medida que te hablaba te ponías más rojo así que opté por limpiar toda tu oficina, guardar mis cosas y leer pero cuando terminé tu seguías en shock así que te traje a casa pasó el tiempo y como seguías igual pues te cambié de ropa y te tumbé para que durmieras pero seguías en shock así que opté por dormir, pensé aquello de ya despertarás además estaba segura de que cuando despertaras me iba a enterar.

Gaara: Madre mía y solo es el primer día. Eh un momento ¡¡¡¡¡Y MI CALABAZA!!!!!

Lee: Ahí.

Gaara: Sakura, has de saber que mi calabaza no se separa de mi ni en el hospital, por lo tanto en la cama tampoco.

-Y así pasó el resto de la noche Gaara había puesto su calabaza en la cama, al cabo de un rato de dormirse toda la arena quedó esparcida por la cama aparte de los mega ronquidos que daba Gaara, daban miedo, Sakura ,como no podía dormir se tomó una pastilla y quedó muy bien el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente Temari y Kankuro que habían vuelto de la misión con un brazo roto entraron a la habitación de Gaara viendo el panorama, su querido hermano Gaara abrazado a la calabaza roncando como solo hacia cuando dormía bien, vamos casi nunca, toda la cama llena de arena y en el otro lado de la cama una muy tranquila, Sakura, durmiendo como si nada.-

Kankuro: Hermana no se tu, pero yo digo que estos se casen ya.

Temari: Si, la verdad lo de mi hermano a la hora de dormir es una locura pero nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera dormir a si de tranquilo al lado de el.

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

Sakura: Buenos días dormilón.

Gaara: Uhhh… uhhh… cinco minutos mas mamá.

Sakura: Claro Gaarita pero luego si te dicen tardón no es mi culpa y tampoco es mi culpa si llegas tarde a tu reunión.

Gaara: Ya empiezo mal el día.

Sakura: A por cierto recoge toda tu arena de la cama y arréglala. 

Gaara: Hazlo tú.

Sakura: No señor aquí el que a ensuciado la cama eres tu, así que limpias tu y pobre de ti si esto no queda como una patena, mientras voy a prepararte tu desayuno.

Gaara: No voy a limpiar nada.

Sakura: Muy bien pero si mueres por intoxicación no es mi culpa. 

Gaara: ¿No serias capaz?

Sakura: Uy que no.

Gaara: Vale, vale ya lo limpio.

Sakura: Así me gusta.

-Sakura se fue a preparar el desayuno mientras Gaara gruñía y maldecía. Cuando Gaara terminó se aseó y se vistió con su incómoda ropa de Kazekage-

Sakura: Que bueno que ya hayas terminado Gaara.

Gaara: Gruuuuuuu.

Sakura: No me gruñas que si no, no te daré la piruleta. 

Kankuro: Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Gaara: Kankuro, ¿ Tú sabias que te he reservado una misión de rango A para ti solito en el bosque de calaveras?

Kankuro: ("tragando saliva") Pero hermanito si yo te quiero mucho.

Gaara: Calla o si no…

Sakura: Ten Gaarita tu cola- cao.

Kankuro y Temari: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Gaara: O///O Yo no tomo cola- cao.

Sakura: Pero si te he estado dando de desayunar esto todos los días. 

Gaara: Ya decía yo que sabía a chocolate el café. 

Sakura: Vamos tómatelo que se enfría.

Gaara: Que no soy un niño.

Sakura: A por cierto te he comprado bollos rellenos de chocolate que se que te gustan.

Gaara: O/////O No hacía falta que mis hermanos se enteraran. 

Kankuro: Esto...oigan los dos... una preguntita.

Sakura/Gaara: ¿Si?

Kankuro: ¿Cuándo se casan?

Gaara: O//////O ¡¡¡¡¡¡TU HOY MUERES!!!!!!!

Sakura le metió un bollo de chocolate en la boca a Gaara y este se sentó a comerlo tranquilo.

Gaara: Bueno pensándolo mejor la misión de clase A puede acabar con mi problema.

Kankuro: Jooooo todas las misiones de clase A para mi desde que Sakura llegó. 

Gaara: Claro por tus gracias.

Kankuro: Sakura, dile algo.

Sakura: ¡Gaara, mira que eres, ya te has manchado! ¿Cómo haces para ensuciarte tanto?

Gaara: Es que me estresan los dos, menos mal que mi hermana me respeta. 

Temari: A mi no me mires Gaara que yo quiero saber aun la respuesta a la pregunta de Kankuro.

-Gaara empezó a transformarse y de golpe otro bollo de chocolate le entró de lleno en la boca.

Gaara: Jooooooooo.

Sakura: No se habla con la boca llena, es de mala educación.

Gaara: ¡¡¡Algún día, algún día me vengaré y mi venganza será terrible!!!

Sakura: Si tu lo dices.

Temari: Esto, Gaara te has vuelto a manchar.

Gaara: Joooooooooooo.

Sakura: AL final te pondré un babero, para que no te manches.

Gaara: El babero te lo metes por donde te ……

Sakura: ¿A que esta bueno el bollito? este es de crema

Gaara: Me va a salir una ulcera en el estómago.

Sakura: ¿Te llevo al hospital?

Gaara: No gracias.

Kankuro: Pues yo ya tengo un bono y todo porque últimamente voy mucho por tu culpa hermanito.

Gaara: Pues no me jodas y vivirás.

Kankuro: Pues Sakura vive fastidiándote y sigue entera.

Gaara: Pero es que no puedo contra ella.

Kankuro: Jajajajajaja.

Gaara: Si tanta gracia te hace te aseguro que a partir de ahora todas las misiones de rango A serán para ti solito.

Kankuro: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Gaara no seas tan malo que es tu hermano.

Gaara: ¡CALLA!

Sakura: No quiero y tomate el zumo de piña ya.

Gaara: Ves, Kankuro si tu le dices te quito la misión de hoy. 

Kankuro:¡Vale!, oye Sakura a mi hermano ni..

-Sakura introdució un bollo en la boca de Kankuro antes de que este pudiera terminar de construir la frase-

Sakura:¿A que esta bueno el bollo de mermelada?

Kankuro: A, pues si.

Temari: Jajajajajajajajajaja, ¡Sakura, eres única!

Sakura: Gracias.

Gaara: Pues parece que si vas a hacer la misión hermano.

Kankuro: Joooo.

Sakura: Gaara ve a cambiarte y tu Kankuno que los dos han puestos perdidos. 

Gaara: Ya voy mami.

Sakura: Que obediente

Kankuro: SI mami, jajaja.

Sakura: Mira, el otro también en obediente.

-DE golpe un chakra muy potente es liberado-

Gaara/Shukaku: Kankuro el único que le habla así a Sakura ¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY YO!!!!!!! ¿VALE?

Kankuro: Si...si señor temblando

Gaara: Muy bien.

Temari: Pues parece que tu niño es muy celoso contigo.

Sakura: Si, creo que eso puede ser un problema.

Temari: Yo creo que será muy divertido.

- - - - Al cabo de un rato en el despacho de Gaara - - - -

Sakura: Gaara, como has podido despedir a tu secretario, con lo bien que me caía, el pobre.

Gaara: Pues por cosas mías. ( Shukaku: Si cosas tuyas, por favor Gaara acuérdate de….)

------ Recordatorio de Shukaku para Gaara -------

Gaara salía de su despacho cuando escucho una conversación que no le gustó nada.

Shuko: Sakura, ¿Sabes que eres muy guapa?

Sakura: O///O Bueno yo creo que soy más bien del montón.

Shuko: Pues a mi me gustas mucho, eres responsable, divertida, y te encantan los niños.

(Shukaku: Es que Shuko (el secretario de Gaara de unos 18-19 años le dejo a Sakura su hijo de 7 años porque no sabía donde dejarlo mientras tenia una reunión, bueno, la verdad es que la chica tuvo mucho éxito con los chicos de la oficina y todos de quedaron mirando con cara de que Sakura va a ser la futura madre de mis hijos y eso Gaara no lo iba a permitir no señor.)

Sakura: Bueno, es que en la aldea hay muchos niños y me he echo amiga de ellos, además siempre se me han dado bien.

Shuko: Que bien, dime ¿Esta noche tienes algo que hacer?

Sakura: Si

Shuko:¿Y mañana?

Sakura: También

Shuko: ¿Como es que estas tan ocupada?

Sakura: Tengo que cuidar a mi niño grande las 24 horas del día. 

Shuko: ¿Tu niño grande?

Sakura: Si

Shuko: Bueno pues cuando lo ayas dormido te bienes a mi casa y….

Sakura: No puedo, si no puedo que ¡¡¡¡¡ MI NIÑO GRANDE Y COTILLA QUE ESTA ESPIANDO DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!!!!! haga alguna trastada.

Shuko: ¿Eh?

Sakura: Gaara sal de ahí que te estoy viendo desde hace rato.

Gaara: ¬¬ Muy gracioso.

Shuko:¿Este es el niño grande?

Sakura: Si, ¿A que es bonito?

Shuko: Tu lo eres mas

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura :Jajaja, bueno me voy a preparar la comidita de mi niño grande, cotilla y celoso.

Gaara: ¬////¬

Sakura:¿Qué quieres para comer Gaarita?

Gaara: ¬/////¬ Sakura, haz lo que quieras para comer.

Sakura: Vale

Shuko: Bueno, un día de estos me llamas y quedamos ¿Vale? 

Sakura: Vale.

(Shukaku: Y así es como un Gaara celoso, despidió a su secretario por intentar ligar con su Sakura).


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El ''casi beso'' y los celos de Lee

- - - - - - En el despacho de Gaara - - - - --

Sakura: Pobre chico con lo bien que me caía.

Gaara: El jugó con lo que no debía.

Sakura: Bueno, por cierto quedan dos días para ir a Konoha a la fiesta que a organizado Tsunade.

Gaara: Haber que locura habrá formado esa loca.

Sakura: No seas así que seguro que te lo pasas bien.

Gaara: Haber, ¿Quiénes estarán?

Sakura: Pues Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gai , Kakashi, Iruka, Azuma, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kankuro, Temari, Tu y yo.

Gaara: Pues la que me espera.

Sakura: Vale hagamos un trato.

Gaara: ¿Cuál?

Sakura: Si te lo pasas bien dejarás de fastidiar a tus hermanos con tantas misiones.

Gaara: Y si yo tengo razón y no me divierto tu y solo tu harás todo lo que te diga sin proclamar.

Sakura: Trato hecho.

Gaara: Trato.

Sakura: Por cierto la fiesta es de disfraces y en parejas, por cierto te toca con migo.

Gaara: ¬ ¬ Ya vamos mal.

Sakura: Tu disfraz ya te lo he comprado.

Gaara: OO ¿Cómo?

Sakura: Es que mientras dormías te tomé las medidas y así en el ratito de tus reuniones pues fui a encargar nuestros disfraces. 

Gaara: Sorpréndeme.

Sakura: Temari va de bruja, Kankuro va de cura, tu vas de mapache y yo….. 

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡¿COMO QUE VOY DE MAPACHE?!!!! 

Sakura: Si es que cuando te transformas te ves tan mono que no pude resistirme.

Gaara: O////O Muy graciosa ¿Y tu de que vas?

Sakura: Yo de cazadora.

Gaara: ¿COMO?

Sakura: Así te puedo cazar cuando pase algo.

Gaara: O////O Muy graciosa

Sakura: Jajajajajaja, tranquilo seguro serás el mas guapo de la fiesta.

Gaara: Me está dando miedo el disfraz.

Sakura: Tranquilo el que da miedo es el de Kankuro.

Gaara: Pero Temari tendría que ir de monja en todo caso por que si Kankuro va de cura.

Sakura: Pero es que Kankuro va con Ten-ten que va de monja y Temari va con Shikamaru que va de brujo.

Gaara: ¿Porque siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme?

Sakura: Ni idea.

Gaara: Bueno por lo menos me reiré de nosotros.

Sakura: Mas bien al revés.

Gaara: ¿Cómo es el disfraz?

Sakura: ¿Me crees capaz de ponerte un disfraz ridículo? 

Gaara: Si, lo que me extraña es que no me vistas de crió de tres años y tu de mamá.

Sakura: Créeme que lo pensé pero es que no tenían pañales de tu talla.

Gaara: OO Hay madre.

Sakura: Esa misma cara puso Shuko cuando vio mi disfraz, aunque también babeaba.

Gaara: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que Shuko?

Sakura: Es que el me acompañó a lo de los trajes, lo extraño es que cuando me vio no solo se quedó así y babeó si no que luego le salió un corro de sangre de la nariz que casi se desangra.

Gaara: (Nota mental: Matar a Shuko)

Sakura: Bueno Gaarita a trabajar.

Gaara: Lo que tu digas.

-El rato pasaba llegando la hora de comer y como ya era costumbre Gaara pedía cosas especiales para comer-

Sakura: Gaarita, ¿Que quieres comer?

Gaara: Pues quiero, una ensalada de pasta, segundo una pizza de jamón y queso y de postre un tiramisu.

Sakura: Lo que quiera el señor.

- Sakura empieza a sacar los potes , en uno llevaba ensalada marinera, en otro ensalada de pasta, en otro llevaba pizza de jamón y queso en otro tortilla y en otros dos llevaba tiramisu y flan- 

Sakura: Que suerte llevo lo que querías, bueno voy a calentarlo en el microondas.

Gaara: OO Aun que pasen los días sigue sorprendiéndome. 

Sakura: Míralo del lado bueno.

Gaara: Y ¿Cuál es?

Sakura: Que en pocos días ya te conozco perfectamente.

Gaara: Si es verdad llevas 3 días y es como si llevaras 3 años. 

Sakura: Ya llevo 3 días, vaya como pasa el tiempo.

Gaara: Enzima recochineo.

Sakura: Un poco nada mas.

Gaara: Si un poco. ¡JA!

Sakura: Anda no te enfades.

-En eso Sakura le dio una abrazo mientras le revolvía el cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase-

Gaara: Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Gaara: Te odio.

Sakura: Pues yo te quiero.

Gaara: ¬////¬ Si claro.

Sakura: Por cierto ponte la servilleta en el cuello para que no te ensucies. 

Gaara: O///O Pero tu me as visto cara de idiota o que.

Sakura: Pues ahora que lo dices, cara de idiota tienes a veces.

Gaara: Seguro que me dirás ahora que te encanta que ponga cara de idiota.

Sakura: Por supuesto, pero me gusta mas tu cara de angelito cuando estás dormido, estás tan tierno, tienes cara de no haber roto un plato nunca y estás tan mono, si definitivamente me encanta tu cara de bello durmiente.

Gaara: O///////////////////////////////////////////////O

-Y así pasó las horas Gaara gritando, Sakura dándole piruletas. Total que a ojos de los de la aldea Sakura y Gaara parecían un matrimonio, pero lo que nadie entendía es como la chica era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Gaara y sobrevivir sin ningún rasguño. Mas tarde ya en casa.

Kankuro: Hermano eres malo hoy casi me matan.

Gaara: ¿Quién a sido?

Kankuro: Uno de los asesinos de por ahí.

Gaara: Que pena, si no se quien es no lo puedo felicitar.

Kankuro: ¬ ¬

Sakura: Gaara malo eres un chico muy malo, eso no se le dice a un hermano. 

Kankuro: Jajajajajaja. Hermanito ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eso se le dice a los perros?

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sakura!!!!!!

Sakura: ¿Me llamabas cariñito?

Gaara: O//////////////////////////O

Kankuro: Ostia se a quedado paya.

Sakura: Ya empezamos, ya verás como a mitad de la noche se pone a chillar como un niño pequeño.

Temari: Es que mira que decirle cariñito, jajajajaja.

-Y la noche llegó y como siempre el grito de Gaara se escuchó en toda la habitación-

Gaara: Sakura, no vuelvas a decir eso delante de mis hermanos.

Sakura: Eso quiere decir que detrás si puedo, ¿no? Cariñito

Gaara: O///////O Bueno, lo que yo quería decir es que...

Sakura: Si vamos que te gusto.

Gaara: O//////////////////////////////////////O

Sakura: Hala, ya a vuelto a entrar en trance, madre mía.

Gaara: O//////////////////////////////////////O

Sakura: Gaara , así estas muy guapo.

Gaara: O//////////////////////////////////////////////////O

Sakura: Bueno , buenas noches mi querido mapache.

Y así pasaron los días asta llegar a la fiesta de Konoha- 

-El día esperado había llegado, la gran fiesta que Tsunade había preparado era hoy, sería un día que recordarían toda su vida-

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho.

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Sakura: No.

Gaara: ¿Falta mucho?

Kankuro: ¡¡¡GAARA, SI YA HACE MEDIA HORA QUE LLEGAMOS A KONOHA!!!!

Sakura: Para que le gritas, no te as dado cuenta que es lo que el quería.

Kankuro: Pues lo a logrado.

Gaara: Pelea.

Temari: Shikamaru, cariño cuanto tiempo.

Shikamaru: Si, mucho mi vida.

Temari: ¿Me has echado de menos?

Shikamaru: Si

Temari: ¿Cuánto?

Shikamaru: Como de aquí a la luna y vuelta.

Temari: Pues yo como de aquí al sol y vuelta.

Shikamaru: Pues yo infinito.

Temari: Pues yo también.

Gaara// Esto, Sakura, ¿Vamos a tu casa?

Sakura: ¿Eh?

Gaara/// Que digo que si nos vamos a tu casa.

Sakura: Ha claro, vamos a mi casa así dejas tus cosas.

Kankuro: Esto yo me voy a casa de mi TenTen.

Temari////Y yo a casa de mi Shikamaru.

Gaara/Kankuro: ¿EH? Esto Shikamaru ven un momentito que hablemos con tigo, y tu hermana fuera de aquí que esto de lo que vamos a hablar es privado.

Temari: Vale, pues me llevo a Sakura, ya que es privado.

Sakura: Vale.

Shikamaru: Sakura cuida de mi Temari.

Sakura: Si.

Gaara:¬¬ Bueno ahora que estamos solos te voy a advertir ciertas cositas. 

Shikamaru: Me parece que esto va a ser problemático.

Kankuro: No lo sabes tu bien.

Gaara: Primero si le haces daño a mi hermana te mato. Segundo si la dejas preñada te mato.

Kankuro: Oye que si la deja preñada y lo matas Temari se quedará soltera y será nuestra pesadilla.

Gaara: Si es verdad, pues segundo si la dejas preñada te casarás con ella y te encargarás de ella. Tercero si alguien le hace algo o le dice algo y no la defiendes te mato, vamos en general si tiene un mínimo rasguño TE MATARÉ. ¿Quedo claro?

Shikamaru: Si clarísimo.

Kankuro: Bien.

Gaara: Eso también va por ti Kankuro, si le haces algo de eso a tu novia TE MATO

Kankuro: Esto, no si a mi nunca se me ocurriría.

Shikamaru: Nos pegas la charla a nosotros y no a ti.

Gaara: ¿EH?

Kankuro: En todo caso tendré que darle una charla a Sakura con las 3 cláusulas que mi hermano a creado.

Gaara: ¬///////¬ (Shukaku: Mátalos ahora, Sakura ,no te puede detener y además puedes decir que fue en defensa propia./ Gaara: Estoy de acuerdo.)

Gaara empieza a transformarse cuando..-

Sakura: Gaara malo eres un Gaara muy malo eso de transformarse para matar a tu hermano y a tu cuñado no se hace.

Shikamaru/Kankuro: ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? 

Gaara: Gruuu

Sakura: A mi no me gruñas. ¿Quieres una piruleta?

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: ¿Un bollito?

Sakura: ¿Bombones?

Gaara: Si.

Sakura: Ten mi mapachecito.

Gaara: 

Shikamaru: ¡¡¡¡¡¿Quién eres tu y donde está mi cuñado?!!!!!

Temari: Cariño ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Sakura obraba milagros?

Shikamaru: Si.

Temari: Pues este es uno de los que hace.

Sakura: Bueno Gaarita y yo nos vamos a mi casa para ir preparándonos para la fiesta, despídete de tus hermanitos y de tu cuñadito Gaarita.

Gaara: Adiós.

Sakura: Gaara ya te has manchado con el chocolate.

Gaara: ¬¬ Déjame comerme los bombones tranquilo, si no me estreso.

Sakura: Lo que diga el niño bonito ahora vamos que ahora también te tienes que duchar.

Gaara: comiendo bombones ñam ñam

-------- Un rato mas tarde en la casa de Sakura------

Sakura: Bienvenido a mi casa Gaarita.

Gaara: La leche pero si es una mansión, no una casa.

Sakura: Que va, si es la típica ''casa de campo''

Gaara: ¬¬ Si una casa de campo y yo soy la vaca que ríe. 

Sakura: Anda, yo creía que solo era una leyenda.

Gaara: Lo he dicho en coña.

Sakura: Y yo.

Gaara: Me voy a tumbar un poco.

Sakura: Vale, las películas las tienes en ese armario, lo digo por si no te duermes y en la cocina dentro de la nevera tienes chocolate. 

Gaara: ¿Es que te vas?

Lee: Si me voy a duchar y luego vas tu.

Gaara: O////O ¿COMOOO?

Sakura: Pues que me ducho y que luego vas tu a ducharte, o quieres ir echo unos zafios?

Gaara: No no si yo.. O///O (Shukaku: Gaara, no empieces a tener pensamientos lascivos)(Gaara: demasiado tarde O//O)

Sakura: Gaara, te está saliendo sangre por la nariz.

- Sakura se acerca a Gaara para intentar parar la hemorragia, este, mientras, rojo de pies a cabeza-

Gaara: ¿Q..que haces? O//O

Sakura: Pues intentar que pare, o quieres desangrarte?

Gaara: No, no..O//O

Sakura: Haber Gaara, túmbate.

Gaara:¿¿QUEEEEEE??? O//////////////////////////////O

Sakura: Que te tumbes, o que pongas la cabeza hacia atrás mientras voy a buscar una toalla para que te pare de sangrar aunque solo sea un poco.

Gaara: Ah...O///O(Shukaku: Pero serás anormal, ¿Que pensabas?)   
Pues..en que se tumbara ella también.

Sakura: ¿Como?

Gaara :Por favor dime que no lo has escuchado O///O(Shukaku: Mira que decirlo en voz alta, va a pensar que somos unos salidos)

Sakura: Me parece que si lo he escuchado, ¿Quieres?

Gaara: ¿Que si quiero que? O//O

Sakura: Pues que me tumbe, ¿No era eso?

Gaara: S..si bu..bueno, como quieras, yo ya no se lo que me digo O//O'' 

-Sakura se tumba al lado de Gaara y Gaara(intentando que no le sangre más la nariz) la mira todo el rato-

Sakura: Gaara, ¿Por qué me miras todo el tiempo?

Gaara: O///O P..perdón si..si te molesta paro.

Sakura: No es eso, es que si no miras hacia arriba no va a parar de sangrarte.

Gaara: Ah..b..bueno...(Shukaku: IDIOTA!! AHORA QUE HABÍAMOS CONSEGUIDO QUE SE TUMBASE A NUESTRO LADO Y VAS TU Y LO ARRUINAS TODO CON UNA ESTÚPIDA FRASE QUE..)

Sakura: Gaara creo que te está subiendo la fiebre, estás muy rojo, creo que has perdido bastante sangre.-Sakura pone su frente tocando con la de Gaara para comprobar si tenia fiebre- Haber.. 

Gaara: O///////////////O(Shukaku: Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!!! DALE UN BESO, VENGA!!)Sakura..-Gaara se acerca a Sakura lentamente y...- 

¡DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOONG!!!-

-Gaara se aparta de Sakura y ella hace lo mismo-

Gaara: ¿Quien será el imbecil que habrá venido? 

Sakura: Por la forma de llamar, creo que es Gai.

Gaara: Lo dicho, un imbecil ¬¬

Sakura: Bueno, voy a abrirle antes de que eche la puerta abajo.

Gaara: Déjalo, ya voy yo (Pensamiento real de Gaara: Voy a matarlo)

Neji: ¬¬ Gai, déjalo, que vas a derribar la puerta.

Gay: Es que hace mucho que no veo a Sakura (cuidaba de los niños de una amiga de Gai, y es como una alumna mas para el)

TenTen: Según mi koi Sakura hace milagros.

Lee: SI, yo también lo he oído...¬¬ (con un tono de celos que no veas)

Temari: Por fin estamos todos tranquilos en solo cinco días Gaara se a convertido en un asesino de tres años.

Gai: Seguro que Sakura esta leyendo el libro que le di.

Temari: ¿Cómo se llama?

Gai: Las mil y una maneras de cuidar a un niño grande.

Temari: Eso me suena.

Gaara: ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN OSA INTERRUMPIRME?!!!!

Temari: Y hermanito, ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡NO TE IMPORTA!!!!

Sakura: Gaara deja de gritar, y cálmate.

Gaara//// Si tu lo dices.

-En ese instante, Lee mira a Sakura con una mirada fulminante llena de odio y celos -

Gai/Neji/TenTen: Pues si que hace maravillas.

Kankuro: ¿Qué le has dado para que esté tan obediente?

Sakura: Eso es secreto ¿Verdad Gaarita?

Gaara: Si.

Lee: ¿COMO QUE GAARITA?

Sakura: Es un mote, se a acostumbrado a el, y ahora, hasta le gusta que le llamen así.

Lee: ¿De verdad Gaarita? -Lanzamiento de besos de Lee seguido con algunos de sus famosos guiños-

Gaara: ¬¬ Pero solo me gusta que me lo diga Sakura.

Gai: Esa es mi Sakura, capaz de domar a un huracán con el poder de su juventud y del poder del..

Gaara:¬¬ Cierra el pico si no quieres acabar con mi paciencia.

Sakura: Gaara se bueno, que Gai es como un maestro para mi.

Gai: Y tu una alumna para mi.

Sakura: Gai.

Gai: Sakura.

Los demás: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬ Gai, aléjate de Sakura no estés tan pegadito a ella.

Gai: Gaara no te enfades y disfruta de tu juventud que...

Sakura: Gai, le aconsejo que no siga por ahí...

Gai: Que estas en la flor de la juventud y que blablablablabla... 

PLAZZ-Bofetada de Gaara a Gai-

Sakura: ¬¬ Gaara, estás castigado.

Gaara: Pero si a empezado el con la chorrada esa de la juventud.

Sakura: Pues hazte el sordo.

Gaara: Eso a mi no me sale.

Neji: Pues yo te felicito Gaara.

Gaara:¿Por? 

Neji: Por el bofetón que le has pegado a Gai, que cuando empieza con lo de la juventud se puede tirar quatro horas mínimo. 

Sakura: Eso, tu encima, animales.

Gaara: ¿Ves Sakura? Eh sido bueno.

Sakura: ¬¬

Temari: Esto.. nosotros veníamos para ver donde estaba tu casa para pasarnos de vez en cuando.

Gaara: ¬¬ Eso me recuerda que… ¡¡¡¡¡ME AVEIS INTERRUMPIDO Y ESO ME CABREA COMOTE ATRABES A MOLESTARME A MI MIENTRAS ME RELAJO…..

Sakura: Jajajajajajaja

Gaara:¬¬ ¿De que te ríes?

Sakura: De tu maravillosa forma de relajarte jajaja.

Gaara: ¬////¬ Eso me recuerda que aun me queda algo pendiente que realizare dentro de poco.

Sakura: O///O...Ahora no creo ya que hay que cambiarse, por cierto Gai ¿De que va a ir disfrazado?

Gay: Yo voy de Indio.

Gaara: Jajajajajajajajaja, si ese traje le queda que ni pintado.

Gai: Verdad.

Todos: ¬¬

Neji: Bueno ahora que ya he visto que estás vivo y que me has ganado la apuesta me voy a casa para mentalizarme a hacer el ridículo esta noche.

Sakura: Siiiiiiiiii gané a Neji.

TenTen: Bueno nos vemos en el hotel, a por cierto Itaichi, Kisame, Deidara, Kabuto y Orochimaru, también van, ya sabes que después de que salvaran a Naruto se les tuvo retenidos en prisión por sus crímenes pero ahora se les ha perdonado y son miembros de Konoha.

Sakura: Que bien, aunque a Sasuke no le hará mucha gracia.

Neji: La verdad no le hace mucha ya que viven puteándose.

Gaara: Seguro que el que mejor se lo pasa es Naruto.

TenTen: La verdad si, pero Sai que se a convertido en pareja de Itaichi también se lo pasa muy bien. Asta han escrito un libro. 

Gaara: ¬¬ Pero que pasa en este lugar que todos escriben libros, bueno sorpréndeme ¿Cómo se llama?

TenTen: Dos hermanos muy bakas.

Gaara: ¬¬ Porque me sorprendo..

Gai: Bueno hasta dentro de un ratito.

Sakura/Gaara: Adiós.

-A las 9 ya estaban todos en la fiesta cada pareja vestida de algo parecido aunque algunos dejaron correr su imaginación rara, pero imaginación-

1º Tsunade (La única sin pareja por ser la anfitriona y por que no hay quien la aguante) iba disfrazada de genio mágico.

2º Shizune y Kabuto que iban de momias, vendados de pies a cabeza.

3º Azuma y Kurenai que iban de borrego y lobo .

4º Itaichi y Sai que iban de piratas.

5º Kakashi y Iruka que iban de casados(Para la desgracia de Kakashi ) 

6º Orochimaru y Jiraiya que iban de señores feudales.

7º Naruto y Sasuke que iban de ángel y demonio.

8º Kiba y Shino que iban uno de hombre lobo y el otro de mariposa.

9º Neji y Hinata que iban de Papá Noel y su ayudante claro que los dos iban de Papá Noel.

10º Gai y Kisame, que iban de indios.

11º Deidara y Matsuri que iban de bailarinas aunque uno era bailarina travesti.

12º Kankuno y TenTen que iban de cura y monja.

13º Shikamaru y Temari que iban de brujo y bruja

14º Ino y Chouji que iban de príncipes.

15º Gaara y Sakura que iban de mapache y cazadora (parecido a el traje de un vaquero), Gaara llevaba dos orejitas en la cabeza y una cola en el pantalón de mapache, llevaba unos zapatos negros de pelos combinados con unos pantalones grises tirando a marroncito del cual colgaba una cola del mismo color solo que la punta era negra, la camiseta era del mismo color pero era una camisetita sin mangas y de cuello corto. En las manos llevaba unos guantes negros largo y peluditos , el maquillaje no le hacia falta pues ya lo tenia las 24 horas del día, por otro lado Sakura llevaba unos pantalones vaquero marrón clarito corto, unas botas marrones de cuero, una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un sombrero como el de los vaqueros en la cabeza además se había puesto un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, en la espalda llevaba una escopeta colgando.

-Todos se saludaban y hablaban de sus cosas hasta que Tsunade hablo.- 

Tsunade: Muy bien chicos, hoy estamos aquí para divertirnos y por eso les propongo un juego a todos.

Itaichi/Sasuke: (Que sea el pozo, que sea el pozo, que sea el pozo)

Tsunade: Jugaremos al pozo.

Itaichi/Sasuke: ("Abrazados y llorando") Que bien, podré meterle mano a Naru...

Sasuke: ¡¡¡¡YO TE MATO ITAICHI!!!!

Itaichi: Hombre que lo decía de broma, si yo tengo a mi Sai.

Sasuke: ¬¬ Mas te vale si no quieres morir.

Tsunade: Bueno chicos les voy a explicar como se juega, cogeremos una botella y la haremos girar el lado grande o bien conocido como el culo de la botella será el que haga las preguntas y imponga los castigos o pruebas, el lado pequeño es el que se jode y contesta o hace lo que se le diga en el caso de no hacerlo pagará la prenda que se le diga. Recordar que si eligen verdad tendrán que contestar la verdad si no se castigará, si eligen mentira tendrán que mentir descaradamente, si eligen beso, abrazo o tortazo tendrán que adivinar si se van a dar un beso un abrazo o un tortazo si acertan no les pasará nada si no les darán una de las tres si se atreven a elegir atrevimiento tendrán que hacer lo que les digan si no a pagar prenda y por último pozo cuando elijan esta tendrán que decir tres nombres de personas que les gusten y contestar las preguntas que se harán una por cada chico o chica.

Jiraiya: Suena bien, empecemos.

Todos se sientan en circulo y la botella empieza a girar, la parte grande se para en Orochimaru y la pequeña en Sasuke-

Orochimaru: ¿Muy bien que eliges?

Sasuke: Verdad.

Tsunade: Espera que le ponga el detector de mentiras.

-Al rato-

Sasuke: Estoy lleno de cables.

Orochimaru: No es mi problema, bueno contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Es cierto que tienes un álbum de fotos lleno de imágenes de Naruto desnudo?

Naruto: OO

Sasuke: ¬////////¬ Cabron.

Naruto: ¬¬ Contesta o te juro que arrepientes de haber nacido. 

Sasuke: Si lo admito y no tengo uno tengo tres.

Naruto ¡¡¡SERA PERVERTIDO EL TIO!!!

Orochimaru: Bueno giremos la botella.

-La botella volvió a girar la parte grande paro en Sai y la pequeña en Azuma-

Sai: Bueno dime ¿qué eliges?

Azuma: Pozo.

Sai: Di tres nombres de personas que te gusten.

Azuma: Kurenai, Asuka y Anyu.

Kurenai: ¬¬ ¿Esas no son tus vecinas?

Azuma: Si

Sai: ¿A cual la echarías a la basura?

Azuma: A Asuka.

Sai: ¿Con cual te casarías?

Azuma: Kurenai

Kurenai////

Sai: Y por ultimo, ¿Te besarías con Anyu?

Azuma: Si no tuviera novia si, pero como la tengo y estoy muy enamorado de ella no.

Kurenai: Mas te vale o te capo.

Sai: Continuemos.

-La botella volvió a girar y esta vez la parte grande paro en Tsunade y la pequeña en Kakashi-

Kakashi: Nooooooo, con la de gente que hay y va y me toca la peor de todas. 

Tsunade: ¬¬ Elige.

Kakashi: Verdad.

Tsunade: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en Iruka como en algo mas?

-Kakashi lleno de cables, con Tsunade riendo en un lado y Iruka con cara de expectación en el otro-

Kakashi: No, nunca, a mi no me van los tíos.

Iruka: Como me puedes hacer esto koi? Con lo que yo te quiero.

Kakashi: Pues yo no ¬¬

Iruka: No tengo razón para vivir.

Tsunade: Muy bonito, que siga rulando la botella.

-La botella volvió a girar y esta vez la parte grande paro en Temari y la pequeña en Neji-

Temari: Elige.

Neji: Verdad.

Temari: ¿Es verdad que tienes sueños de todo tipo con Hinata?

Hinata: O///////////////////O

Tsunade: Neji no puedes mentir a si que di la verdad o paga prenda.

Sakura: Vamos Neji, que ya lo sabemos todo.

Neji: SI, tengo sueños de todo tipo con Hinata y me encanta tenerlos.

Hinata: O/////////////////////////////////////////O

Temari: Siguiente.

-La botella volvió a girar y esta vez la parte grande paro en Kiba y la pequeña en Naruto-

Kiba: Elige.

Naruto: Atrevimiento.

Kiba: Muy bien, tienes que darle un beso a Kakashi y si no lo haces tendrás que pagar los calzoncillos y ya sabes que eso significa quedarte desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Iruka/Sasuke: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de coña, mi koi solo se besa con migo solo con migo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi/Naruto: ¡¡¡¡QUE NO SOMOS LOS KOI DE NADIE LEÑE!!!!!! 

Naruto: Lo siento Kakashi pero no quiero quedarme desnudo de cintura para abajo..

Kakashi: No pasa nada, además para mi tu eres como mi hermano pequeño. 

Sasuke: No lo hagas amor.

Iruka: No te dejes cariño.

Y se izo el beso y con el, el desmayo de Sasuke y Kakashi.

Naruto: Esto….no a sido para tanto, no se porque se desmayan.

Kakashi: Porque son idiotas. ¬¬

Naruto: Que razon tienes ¬¬

-La botella volvió a girar y esta vez la parte grande paro en Gai y la pequeña en Hinata-

Gai: Elige.

Hinata: Verdad.

Gai: Muy bien, Neji me debes una.

Neji: Y ¿Por qué?

Gai: Por esto, Hinata dime ¿Te gusta Neji?

Hinata: O/////O Esto si.

Neji: ¡¡¡¡Toma, lo sabia sabía que el destino me sonreiría!!!!

Gai: Me debes una.

Neji: Ya lo se y no me importa.

-LA botella volvió a girar y esta vez la parte grande en TenTen y la pequeña en Gaara.

TenTen: Elige.

Gaara: Pues atrevimiento.

TenTen: Tienes que besar a Sakura.

Gaara/Sakura: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿COMOOOOOO??????? O/////////O

TenTen: Pues que la beses.

Gaara: Me niego, elijo prenda

TenTen: Vale, pues la prenda es que tienes que besar a Sakura.

Gaara: ¡¡¡QUE NO!!! O///O

Sakura: Esto..¿No se pueden romper las reglas del juego ni nada? 

TenTen: Bueno, por esta vez eh? Pero se tienen que besar luego. 

Gaara/Sakura: FIU! (Shukaku: ¡¡¡¡¡GAARA GILIPOLLAS QUE PODRIAMOS HABER CONSEGUIDO UN BESO DE SAKURA ANORMAL!!!!!! TenTen Jiraya 

Kisame: Elige.

Matsuri: Beso, abrazo o tortazo.

Kisame: Que valiente y que ostia se va a llevar, te toca jugar con Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke: ¡¡¡YUJU!!!!

Naruto: Mierda

Kisame: Dime ¿que crees que te va a dar Naruto?

Matsuri: Un beso.

Kisame: Naru te toca.

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡TU SUEÑAS O QUE ERES PERVERTIDO!!!!

PLAZZ- Bofetada de Naruto hacia Sasuke-

Sasuke: Aiiis.. escuece... ¿Por qué me haces esto cariñin?

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡¡ NI CARIÑIN NI LECHES SALIDORRO!!!

Kisame: Sasuke: ¿Qué crees que te va a dar Sakura?

Sasuke: Un abrazo

Kisame: Te toca Sakura.

Sakura le dio un abrazo y corto a Sasuke sin casi tocarlo, mientras, Gaara ya se estaba transformando en Shukaku y ya le salía humo de las orejas de lo nervioso y celoso que estaba- 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PLAZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Bofetada de Gaara a Sasuke-

Gaara/Shukaku: Si alguien dice algo….lo mato.

Sakura: Gaara malo eres un Gaara muy malo, ven aquí y siéntate como un buen Gaara.

Gaara: Y encima me tratas como a un perro.

Sakura: No, como un perro no, como a un mapachecito.

Gaara: O///O

Tsunade: Sigamos.

-La botella volvió a girar y esta vez la Parte grande en Neji y la pequeña en Sakura-

Sakura: Verdad

Neji: ¿Has besado ya a Gaara?

Sakura/Gaara: O////////////////////////////////////////O ¿COMOOOO?

Neji: Pues que si lo has besado ya.

Temari: Eso me interesa saberlo

Gaara: Que te hace pensar semejante cosa? O////O

Neji: Pues como nos recibiste en la puerta, era sospechoso.

Kankuro: ¿A que si?

Gaara: Tu te callas hermanito ¬¬

Neji: Bueno, contesta Sakura.

Sakura: O///////O P..pues...a medias..

Temari: Vamos, que empezó Gaara y los interrumpimos, por eso Gaara estaba tan cabreado.

Kankuro: Y que lo digas

-Gaara se transformaba en Shukaku a una velocidad nunca antes vista- 

Gaara/Shukaku: ¿Que has dicho hermanito? ¬¬

Kankuro: Na..nada nada

Gaara/Shukaku: Ya lo creo que si ¬¬... ¡¡¡VAS A MORIR!!!

-Gaara, se abalanzaba sobre Kankuro y de repente Sakura se le lanza y le da un beso un la nariz-

Gaara: O/////////////////////////////////////////////O

Sakura: Cálmate mapachecito. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Tears and lollypops

Gaara: O//////////////////////////////////////////////////////O

-Gaara se sienta y se tranquiliza-

Sakura: Así me gusta.

Lee: ¬¬ ( Mirada fulminante y llena de rabia hacia Sakura) 

-Sakura se da cuenta-

Sakura: ¿Ocurre algo Lee?

Lee: Nada nada ¬¬

Gaara: Mas te vale Lee ¬¬

Lee:(Gaara me a mirado y me a hablado!! YA PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!! T-T)

-Lee con una mirada de felicidad increíble-

Gaara: Lee..das repelus con la mirada que tienes ahora ¬¬

Sakura: ¡Gaara! ¡No seas malo!

Gaara: Vale vale //

-Kankuro se acerca a Lee y sin darse cuenta le mete la botella de sake en la boca a Lee y hace que este se beba toda la botella entera-

Kankuro: Eso por haber mirado así a mi hermano pervertido ¬¬ 

Todos menos Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Sakura: ¡¡¡¡¡KANKURO ESTAS LOCO, NOS VA A MATAR A TODOS!!!!!! 

Gaara/Temari/Kankuro/Sakura: ¿Que?

Lee: Les voy..hic..aahh voy a darrl una..hic paliza a todoshh hic excepto al lindo hic pelirrojo hic...

Gaara: ¿Como?

Lee: Que hic que lindoh ereshhhic cuando no te hic enterashhh...de nadahic haberrr...hic tu..tu..hic La que va de cashadora hic..voy a darte hic la paliza de tu hic vida..

Sakura: OO ¿Que le he echo yo? ¿Eh dicho algo malo?

-Gaara al oír ese comentario se transformó casi en el acto- 

Gaara/Shukaku: ¡¡¡¡TU A SAKURA NO LE TOCARÁS NI UN SOLO PELO!!! ¡¡¡VAS A MORIR AQUÍ Y AHORA POR LA OSADIA DE SEMEJANTE COMENTARIO!!!

Lee: hic Todo da vueeeltash...hic

Sakura: ¡¡¡Noo, Gaara siéntate siéntate, que no pasa nada, tranquilízate!!!

Gaara/Shukaku: ¡¡¡NI HABLAR, ESTE VA A MORIR!!!!

Temari: Quando tiene ansia de pelea nadie le para.

Kankuro: Y que lo digas TT (recordando su brazo roto)

Sakura: ¿En serio?

Temari/Kankuro: Y tan enserio TT

-Mientras, Gaara ya medio estrangulando a Lee, Sakura agarraba a las piernas de Gaara para que este parase y los demás riendo, sobretodo Tsunade que era la que había bebido mas Sake que todos- 

Sakura: Tsunade haz algo!! Ayudame!

Tsunade: Yo ya no se que hago..estoy muy borracha hic

Naruto: Solo faltaba esto ¬¬

Sasuke: Tu siempre con tus comentarios ingeniosos amorcito.

Naruto: ¡¡¡CALLA!!

Sakura: ¡¡Gaara, para ya!!!

Gaara/Shukaku: ¡¡NO, LEE DEBE MORIR!!!

Sakura: Gaara, para ya, lo digo enserio.

-Gaara empezó a volver a la normalidad y Lee volvió a respirar-

Gaara: (...)

Lee:hic que lindoooh hic pelirrojito hic

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡¡GROARRR!!!!!

Sakura: Mira que sino no hay piruleta.

Gaara: Vale vale ya me calmo.

Sakura: Así me gusta, se buen chico.

-Sakura le dio una piruleta a Gaara y todo volvió a la normalidad- 

-La fiesta duró unas horas más..y cuando ya era bastante tarde..-

Neji: Sakura

Sakura:¿Si? 

Neji: Se te está echando a perder el disfraz.

-Sakura se fijó, y Gaara se había dormido en sus rodillas y con la piruleta le había manchado un poco el pantalón- 

Sakura: Vaya, gracias no lo había visto u 

Neji: NO hay de que, será mejor que lo acuestes...porque aquí es imposible que duerma, Tsunade y Jiraiya ya llevan un rato pegando berridos de lo borrachos que van.

Sakura: Si, mejor será que lo acueste, buenas noches a todos.

Todos menos Jiraiya y Tsunade: Buenas noches.

-Sakura llevó a Gaara hasta la cama, no le costó nada porque Gaara esta delgadísimo, lo acostó junto a su calabaza(que dejó muy claro que quería en todo momento) y ella se quedó en la repisa de la ventana leyendo el libro que Gai le había dado-

Gaara: Gruuu (hablando en sueños)

Sakura: jejeje.

Gaara: ¿Eh?...¿Q..que?

Sakura: Uy...¿Te he despertado?

Gaara: ¿Que.. que? medio aturdido ¿Que pasa?

Sakura: Perdón..no quería despertarte. U

Gaara: No..no pasa nada... ¿No estábamos en la fiesta? 

Sakura: Te quedaste dormido en mis rodillas.

Gaara: O//////////O Vaya...lo siento

Sakura: No importa, ahora intenta dormir, es muy tarde.

Gaara: No puedo... si duermo y me despiertan me cuesta mucho volverme a dormir..

Sakura: Vaya, lo siento mucho de veras

-De golpe se oyen unos gritos que vienen de abajo-

Sasuke: Naruto cariñín, mi vida, mi amor..disfrutemos de la noche que somos jóvenes, anda dame un besito.

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NO PERVERTIDO SALIDORRO, ITACHIII, QUITAME A TU HERMANO SALE DE ENCIMA!!!!! 

Gaara: Estos no se van a dormir nunca ¬¬

Sakura: Jajajaja.

Gaara: ¿Tu no duermes?

Sakura: A estas horas ya me cuesta mucho dormir a mi también, así que He optado por estar aquí en la ventana mirando.

Gaara: Ah.

Sakura: Oye, ¿Quieres hacer una trastada? Jejeje.

Gaara: Bueno, vale (Gaara no había echo una trastada en su vida).

Sakura: Vale, ven, vamos a subirnos al techo.

Gaara: ¿¿COMOO?? O.O 

Sakura: ¿Pasa algo?

Gaara: No..no nada nada, venga subamos

-Y subieron, Gaara con una cara de acojonado increíble-

Sakura: Gaara.

Gaara: ¿Q...que? temblando

Sakura: Que estas temblando.. ¿Te dan miedo las alturas? 

Gaara...Esto...si O//O (Shukaku: ¡¡¡GAARA PROMETIMOS NO CONFESAR NUNCA NUESTRA DEBILIDAD, AHORA YA TE HAS CARGADO NUESTRA REPUTACION DE TIPOS DUROS!!!)

Sakura: ¿Y porque has subido entonces?

Gaara: Ehh...(Shukaku: Invéntate una excusa, no le digas que ha sido para estar con ella, invéntate una excusa, rápido!) P...pues para mirar la luna.

Sakura: Jajaja, a mi también me gusta mirar la luna, ¿Es bonita cuando está llena, a que si?

Gaara: Si, cuando está llena es bonita...

-Gaara recordó su infancia en ese momento, cuando mató sin querer a su tío Yashamaru, también había luna llena, y se deprimió bastante-

Sakura: ¿Gaara, te pasa algo?

Gaara: No..nada... ¿Por que?

Sakura: Porque te has puesto triste...¿Ocurre algo?

Gaara: ... No..nada.. no es nada..

-Gaara contenía sus ganas de llorar, no lo había vuelto a hacer desde que era pequeño-

Sakura: Gaara, pones cara de estar pasándolo mal, ¿Te duele algo?

Gaara: No.. nunca me a dolido...ese es el problema...

-Sakura se acordó de lo que le habían comentado sobre la dura infancia de Gaara, y ella también se puso triste, como si compartiera el dolor de Gaara-

Gaara: Pe..perdona..ya estoy diciendo cosas raras..

Sakura: Gaara

Gaara: Si?

Saku: No te aguantes, no tienes porque hacerlo.

Gaara:¿De..de que hablas?.. n..no me estoy aguantando..

Sakura: Gaara.

Gaara:...¿Que?.. 

Sakura: Llora.

-Y Gaara se puso a llorar desesperadamente ya que no podía soportarlo más, no había llorado así desde hacia muchísimo tiempo-

Gaara: Lo...lo siento.. lo...lo e fastidiado.. siempre lo fastidio todo.. 

Sakura: No, tu no has fastidiado nada Gaara.

Gaara: Si..siempre lo..lo fastidio todo...nunca he sido útil...mi existencia no le importa a nadie..

Sakura: Gaara, no eres inútil, no has fastidiado nada...y tu existencia importa mucho más de lo que crees... ¿Sabes que te vendría bien ahora?

Gaara: N..ni idea..

Sakura: Un abrazo

-Y Sakura abrazó a Gaara intentando que este se sintiera un poco menos solo, Gaara primero se quedo un poco sorprendido, pero acabó abrazando a Sakura con suma delicadez-

Sasuke: Vamooos cariñín si lo estas deseando.

Naruto:¡¡¡QUE TE ME QUITES DE ENCIMA NINFOMANO!!!!!

Gaara:(Shukaku: Esos dos, mañana mueren, por fastidiar el momento.Gaara: Completamente de acuerdo)

-Lee apareció de repente en el tejado-

Lee: ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí arriba tan pegaditos eh? ¬¬

-Sakura se giró, vió a Lee y se asustó-

Sakura: ¡¡KYA!! 

Gaara: ¿Que pasa? ¿Que pasa?

Lee: Jujuju ¬¬ que malo soy

Gaara: Lee...-Gaara se estaba transformando en Shukaku-

Lee:glups 

Gaara/Shukaku: ¡¡¡LEE VAS A MORIR POR FASTIDIARNOS EL MOMENTO MAS VALIOSO DE LA FIESTA!!!!!!

Sakura: Gaara, no empieces, que seguro que lo a echo sin querer ¿Verdad Lee?

Lee: Claro, claro ¬¬ Jujuju

-Gaara volvió a la normalidad-

Gaara: Le perdonas demasiadas cosas a este pervertido ¬¬

Sakura: Jajajaja ¿ Piruleta?

Gaara: ¡¡Siii!!

Lee:(más celoso que nunca)¬¬

-Gaara se lanzó con tanta euforia a cojer la piruleta que Sakura tenia en las manos que acabó por dar una patada a Lee y tirarlo del tejado-

Lee: ¡¡¡UAAAAAH!!!

Sakura: Vaya, lo siento Lee, no pensaba que se pondría así U 

Gaara: No te disculpes Sakura.. que lo hemos echo sin querer. ñam ñam ñam -lamiendo piruleta-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Sin amistad no hay amor

---(Al final, Sakura y Gaara consiguieron dormir, pero seguían en el tejado)---

Gaara: Sakura

Sakura:(medio dormida) ¿Ehhm..?

Gaara: Sakura, despiértate.

Sakura: Ñiii... 5 minutos.. (volviéndose a dormir)

Gaara: Sa..Sakura que estamos en el tejado.. te vas a resfriar.

Sakura: Ñi...no importa, ya estoy resfriada, déjame 5 minutos Gaarita..

Gaara: O///O B..bueno..como quieras.

- Sakura siguió durmiendo un buen rato (estaba muy cansada puesto que cuando Gaara tiró a Lee del tejado, Sakura lo acompaño a la enfermería, y cuando volvió Gaara ya se había dormido en el tejado, y vigiló que no hubiera animales salvajes ni nada tuvo que estar despierta varias horas, hasta que se durmió)-

Lee:(desde abajo) ¡¡¡¡GAARAAAA, DESPIERTATE YAA LINDO PELIRROJITO MIOOO QUE TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA TIIII!!!!!!!!!! 

Gaara: ¬¬ Lee, callate, Sakura está durmiendo.

Lee: ¿Y?

Gaara: A demás me da miedo la sorpresa esa ¬¬

Lee: Vaaamos vaaamos si solo se trata de un desayuno.

Gaara: Genial, dámelo.

Lee:¿DE VERDAD? ¿NO LO DICES EN BROMA? (Lee puso ojos de felicidad) 

Gaara: Dámelo y calla, será para Sakura cuando despierte. 

Lee: Pero era para ti.. además Sakura no creo que coma ¬¬ se quedó vigilando casi toda la noche para que no te pasara nada.

Gaara: Cómo ¿No va a comer? Vaya excusa para no dárselo ¬¬(Shukaku: ¿Se quedó toda la noche vigilando? ¿Tanto importamos?)

Lee: ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT!!!!

Sakura: ¿Q...que pasa? todavía un poco dormida

Gaara: ¡¡¡LEE LA HAS DESPERTADO CON TANTO ALBOROTO!!! 

Lee: Le está bien empleado ¬¬

Gaara: ¿Que dices Lee? ¬¬ con ojos asesinos

Lee: Nada...

Sakura: ¿Ocurre algo?

Gaara: No no, perdón por los gritos, es que Lee empezó a llorar y bueno.. ¡¡LEE DISCULPATE!!

Lee: Perdón ¬¬

Sakura: No pasa nada.

Gaara: Toma (le da el desayuno) es por haber vigilado que no me pasara nada. 

Sakura: ¡Vaya! Pero no tienes que agradecérmelo, es mi trabajo cuidarte.

Gaara: O////O B.. bueno.. comételo que se enfría..

Sakura: Está bien.. ¿Tu no quieres?

Gaara: Yo ya he desayunado (Shukaku: Mentiroso, te estás muriendo de hambre. Gaara: Lo se, pero deja que se lo coma ella, debe de estar agotada. Shukaku: Cierto)

Sakura: ¿ Y tu Lee, has desayunado? ¿Como llevas lo de las heridas de la caída?

Lee: enfurruñado Ña..bien bien ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

---De repente, sube Sasuke---

Sasuke: ¿Vieron a mi koi?

Gaara: ¿Tu que?

Lee: Que si hemos visto a Naruto ¬¬

Gaara: Ah, pues no, desde la fiesta no.

Sasuke: ¿Donde se habrá metido? Y yo que quería ir a dar un paseo con el..

Sakura: No te preocupes ya aparecerá.

Sasuke: Jooo TT yo quiero que venga mi koi.

Gaara: ¬¬

---Sasuke y Lee se van a buscar a Naruto---

Sakura: Jajaja, que bonito que Sasuke se desespere tanto por encontrar a Naruto ¿No crees?

Gaara: Si.. bueno.. y un poco raro también u.u''

---En ese momento las tripas de Gaara suenan---

Gaara: O/////////////////////////////////////////O

Sakura: Vaya , creía que ya habías desayunado..

Gaara: E..es que..

Sakura: No se dicen mentiras Gaarita.

Gaara: Lo siento..

---Sakura le ofrece un bollo que estaba en el desayuno que Gaara le había ofrecido---

Sakura: Toma, no es de el chocolate que te gusta, pero está bueno. 

Gaara: Gra..Gracias.

Sakura: No hay de que.

---Desde abajo se empiezan a oír gritos---

Kiba:¡¡¡QUE ME DEJES SHINO!!!

Gaara: Dios ¬¬ no van a parar nunca.

Sakura: Toma, otro bollito.

Gaara: O//O Gracias..

---Un poco mas tarde, Sakura y Gaara bajaron del tejado, Gaara tenia una reunión importante y Sakura se quedó en casa, esperando y intentando limpiar un poco el desorden de la fiesta---

---De pronto llega Naruto---

Sakura: ¡¡Naruto!! Por fin te encuentro!! Sasuke te estaba busca..

--Naruto le tapa la boca a Sakura--

Naruto: Shhh.. si es que no quiero que me encuentre.

Sakura: Ah, era eso.., ya me lo temía jajaja.

Naruto: ¿Me ayudas a que no me encuentre? Por favor es que está muy pesado TT

Sakura: Pobrecillo, con lo que el te quiere.

Naruto: Es que no entiende la frase ''no me gustan los chicos'' TT

Sakura: Bueno, te ayudaré a esconderte, pero si me prometes que cuando te vuelve a preguntar si quieres salir con el le digas que no pero con delicadeza, que el amor no correspondido duele mucho.

Naruto: Está bien TT seré mas delicado pero ayúdame por favor te lo ruego TTTT

Sakura: Vale vale, escóndete debajo del puente, ahí no hay nunca nadie.

Naruto: Vale, ven tu también.

Sakura: ¿Por que?

Naruto: Porque si me encuentra tengo excusa, le puedo decir que te estaba ayudando a limpiar.

Sakura: ¿Debajo del puente?

Naruto: ¡Que mas da! ¡Si ese se lo cree todo!

Sakura: Bueno.. si tu lo dices..

---Sakura y Naruto se habían escondido debajo del puente---

Sakura: ¡Ay!

Naruto: ¿Que pasa, a venido Sasuke?

Sakura: No, es que me he pinchado con un kunai.

Naruto: ¿Un kunai? ¿Y que hace un kunai debajo de un puente? 

Sakura: No lo se..

---De repente una cuerda coje a Naruto por el pie y lo levanta como si se tratara de un conejo---

Sasuke: Te tengo dobe.

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡¡ AGGG, SUÉLTAME PERVERTIDO, SABÍA QUE ERAS TU!!!!

Sasuke: Vamoos, no te enfades, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

Naruto:¡¡¡QUE NO!!!

Sakura: Vaya, colocar trampas hasta debajo de un puente para encontrarte.. Jajajaja, debes de querer mucho a Naruto. 

Sasuke: Y que lo digas //

Naruto: TT me duele el pie

Sasuke: Ahora mismo te suelto, si me prometes que no te vas a escapar.

Naruto: Lo prometo pero suéltame que me da vueltas la cabeza. 

Sakura: Bueno, yo me voy y os dejo solos, Naruto, acuérdate de la promesa que me has echo.

Sasuke: ¿Que promesa? ¬¬ ¿Y que hacían debajo del puente?

Naruto: Nada, me estaba ayudando a esconderme para que no me encontraras TT 

Sasuke: Ah, bueno, porque tu eres mío mío mío y de nadie más ¬¬

Naruto:¡¡¡QUE NO SOY TU..!! (Naruto se acuerda de la promesa que le había echo a Sakura sobre ser mas delicado y no herir a Sasuke) esto.. Sasuke...

Sasuke: Si, dime vida mía.

Naruto: Que ya se que me quieres y todo eso, pero es que no te puedo corresponder..

Sasuke: P..pero si yo te quiero y no sabría querer a nadie más.. 

Naruto: Sasuke, tu ya encontrarás a alguien que te quiera (muy posiblemente Ino) y serán muy felices y bueno todo lo que se suele decir..¿ Por que no sales con Ino? Ella también te quiere mucho, y lo hace todo para llamar tu atención. 

Sasuke: Pero es que Ino no tiene lo que tienes tu..

Naruto: Pero si yo no tengo nada de especial, además se me da fatal lo románico y eso..

Sasuke: No importa, es por eso que me gustas...

Naruto: ¿Ah si?

Sasuke: Si.

Naruto: Pues entonces ya no se que hacer para que no me quieras, se me han acabado las ideas TT

Sasuke: Jooooo...

Naruto: Pero podemos ser amigos, ¿No?

Sasuke: Bueno..es un comienzo, pero no te voy a dejar de querer mi koi ¬///¬ 

Naruto: Ya empezamos ¬¬

-Desde arriba del puente se oye-

Sakura: Que bonito.

Naruto: ¡¡¡¡Sakura?!!! Pe..pero tu no te habías ido?

Sakura: Es que se pusieron tan románticos que no me he podido resistir.

Sasuke: ¿Verdad? SI es que lo nuestro es de cuento de hadas mi amor.

Naruto: BUaaa TT

Sakura: Bueno, esta vez si los dejo solos de verdad.

Naruto: TT

---Mientras Sakura se alejaba, ve Sasuke que viene corriendo hacia ella mientras Naruto sigue en el puente---

Sasuke: Gracias, de verdad, ahora al menos somos amigos.

Sakura: No hay de que, por cierto --Sakura rebusca en uno de sus bolsillos-- Toma, esta es una receta de ramen muy buena, seguro que le gusta a Naruto, se lo puedes cocinar cuando volvamos a casa 

Sasuke: ¡Gracias!

Sakura: No hay de que.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La sonrisa

-----Todos fueron a casa de Tsunade para comer----

Tsunade: Sakura

Sakura: ¿SI?

Tsunade:¿Donde esta mi casa? O.O

Sakura: Aquí delante.

Tsunade: Imposible, mi casa parecía un establo, ¿Lo has limpiado tu sola?

Sakura: Si

Tsunade: Vaya O.O

Lee: No me lo creo ¬¬

Gaara: Calla Lee ¬¬

---De repente llegan Sasuke y Naruto, Naruto cojeando y Sasuke ayudándole a caminar---

Jiraiya: Haber, que ha pasado ahora?

Sasuke: Que Naruto se a caído por el camino.

Naruto: ¡Mentira! Se me a torcido el pie por culpa de la trampa de las narices! ¬¬

Sasuke: Lo dicho, que ha sido un accidente.

Neji: No me creo nada ¬¬

Sakura: ¿Vamos a comer ya?

Todos: ¿ YA HAS ECHO LA COMIDA?

Sakura: Bueno.. a medias, aun falta un plato de ramen.

Naruto: ¡¡¡¿¿¿HE OIDO BIEN???!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡ RAMEN??!!! ¡¡¡YAHOOO!!!

--Sasuke mira a Sakura y Sakura mira a Sasuke--

Sakura: Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar el ramen? 

Sasuke: Vale, ahora mismo vuelvo amorcito.

Naruto: Si si, lo que tu digas ¬¬

Gaara:(¿Por qué Sasuke? no será que... no puede ser!)

Kankuro: Gaara.

Gaara: Que ¬¬

Kankuro: Que te estas poniendo paranoico, que solo va a ayudar a Sakura. 

Gaara:¿De que demonios me hablas? ¬//¬

Kankuro: No disimules que se te ve en la cara, señor celoso ¬¬ 

Gaara: Calla ¬///¬

----En la cocina----

Sasuke: Muchas gracias otra vez

Sakura: No hay de que, pásame una cuchara.

Sasuke: Ten, oye, ¿Por qué nos ayudas tanto? No nos conoces casi nada.

Sakura: No me gusta ver a la gente triste, cuando tiene tantas posibilidades de ser feliz.

Sasuke: Vaya frase filosófica

Sakura: No es para tanto.

Sasuke: Naruto y yo hemos estado hablando //

Sakura:¿Si? Me alegro! Ya veras que con este ramen le conquistas 

Sasuke:¿Tu crees? O///O

Sakura: Claro jejeje

------En el comedor-----

Gaara: Se ríen mucho...

Temari: Gaara, que están haciendo ramen, no están en un parque de atracciones.

Gaara: Si..pero se divierten mucho..

Kankuro: Gaara, eres un maniático, sabes perfectamente que a Sasuke le gusta Naruto.

Gaara: Ya...pero seguro que se lo están pasando en grande...yo nunca he echo reír a Sakura así...

Lee: ¿Reír como? ¿Reír cuando? ¬¬ ¿eh? 

Gaara: ¡¡¡¡LEE ERES UN COTILLA!!!!

Lee: Jooo.. TT

Sakura: El ramen ya está listo, todos a la mesa.

Todos: Está bien.

Naruto: Vendito sea el inventor del ramen! T-Tllorando de felicidad 

Sakura: Si les gusta el ramen, la receta es de Sasuke.

Sasuke(susurrando a Sakura): ¿Pero que dices? si me la diste tu. 

Sakura(también susurrando):Tranquilo, yo te la presto.

Sasuke: Gracias.

---Gaara ve los susurros y se pone nervioso---

Sakura: Gaara, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Gaara: ¿Eh?... ¿Que? (sumido en sus pensamientos)

Sakura: Que si te encuentras bien, estás como nervioso.

Gaara: Estoy bien, no es nada.(Shukaku: Has visto como se susurraban? Sasuke debe morir!!!Gaara: No te precipites, no sabemos nada.)

Sakura: Bueno, ¡buen provecho!

Todos: Buen provecho!

---Lee miró a Gaara durante toda la comida, mientras Gaara miraba a Sakura---  
---Cuando terminaron...-

Tsunade: Bueno, vamos a echar a suertes quien recoge la mesa y friega los platos.

Jiraiya: Seguro que sea cual sea el sorteo lo trucas ¬¬

Tsunade: Tu te callas ¬¬ y por gilipollas harás la colada.

Jiraiya: Jooo TT

Tsunade: Haber, cojan un papelito del sombrero, en cada papelito hay una tarea, que es la que tendrán que hacer, las tareas se hacen en grupos de tres como mucho.

Todos: De acuerdo

-Todos fueron cogiendo papelitos del sombrero-

Tsunade: ¿Y bien? ¿Que les a tocado?

Jiraiya: A mi me a tocado hacer la colada TT

Gai: A mi me a tocado sacar la mesa.

Kakashi: A mi me a tocado rastrillar las hojas ¬¬

Iruka: A mi también me a tocado rastrillar las hojas!!! Iremos juntos mi KOI!

Kakashi: Mierda ¬¬

Azuma: A mi me a tocado quitar las malas hierbas

Kurenai: A mi me a tocado hacer la colada

Naruto: A mi me a tocado lavar los platos TT esto está trucado, exijo un recuento!

Sasuke: A mi me a tocado arreglar el tejado.

Matsuri: A mi me a tocado quitar las malas hierbas.

Neji: A mi también me a tocado hacer la colada.

Tenten: A mi me a tocado tender la colada

Kiba: A mi me a tocado barrer.

Hinata: A.. a mi me a tocado..qui..quitar las malas hierbas! O//O

Shino: A mi me a tocado barrer..también iremos juntos cachorrito mío ¬//¬

Kiba: ¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN EXIJO RECUENTO!!

Ino: A mi me a tocado tender la colada.

Chouji: A mi me a tocado regar el jardín.

Gaara: A mi me a tocado arreglar el tejado.

Shikamaru: A mi me a tocado regar el jardín.

Kankuro: A mi me a tocado tender la colada.

Temari: A mi también me a tocado regar el jardín..Shikamaru cariñito iremos juntitos.

Lee: A mi me a tocado limpiar la chimenea ¬¬

Tsunade: Y a mi me a tocado...¡¡¡ECHARME UNA SIESTA!! 

Todos menos Sakura: ¡¡¡¡Y UNA PORRA, TU LIMPIAS COMO TODOS!!!

Sakura: Sasuke, cámbiame el turno.

Sasuke: ¿Por que?

Sakura(susurrado): Porque así vas con Naruto 

Sasuke(susurrado): Ah.. vale, gracias!

Sakura: De nada

Gaara:(Shukaku: Otra vez susurrándose, oye con quien nos a tocado?)

Sakura: Gaara

Gaara: ¿Si?

Sakura: Creo que me toca contigo.

Gaara: De..de veras O///O? Que bien ¿ no? (Shukaku:¡¡¡¡¡OIGO UN CORO DE ANGELES CANTAR EL ALELUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!T-T)

---Todos se pusieron a hacer sus tareas(incluso Tsunade), en la cocina, mientras...--

Sasuke: Naruto..

Naruto: Que ¬¬

Sasuke: Se te está mojando la manga con el agua.

Naruto: Ahí va, gracias, ¿Me la subes? Es que tengo las manos llenas de jabón..

Sasuke: O///O C..claro.

---Sasuke mas rojo que nunca---

---Mientras en el tejado..---

Gaara: Sakura, si ya has terminado pásame el martillo(estaban arreglando el tejado, que ya era viejo y se caía a pedazos) 

Sakura: Gaara..

Gaara: Que

Sakura: Que contestas muy secamente, ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

Gaara: N..no(Shukaku: Eres mentiroso hasta la medula. Gaara: Calla) 

Sakura:¿Sabes? Sasuke se a quemado al coger la olla del ramen y a tenido que ir al rió a mojarse la mano porque le dolía mucho. Pobrecillo.

Gaara:¿A si? Pobre (Shukaku: Que se jorobe, por susurrarle así a Sakura como si tal cosa)

Sakura: Gaara, estás enfadado.

Gaara: N..no ya te e dicho que no..

Sakura: Se te nota, dime lo que te pasa, por favor..

Gaara: Es que... que...¿Que se decían Sasuke y tu?

Sakura: ¿Cuando?

Gaara: P..pues en..en la cocina..y durante la comida...es que..se reían mucho y...bueno..yo..yo no soy tan divertido...ni..ni te has reído así conmigo...y..pa..parecía que telo estabas pasando muy bien..y yo creí que...que bueno..que...dios que estupideces digo..

Sakura:¿Creías que nos gustábamos?

Gaara: O//////////////////////////////////////////O N..no no claro..claro que no no no es eso no yo no...(Shukaku: A dado de lleno, invéntate algo, venga, rápido!!!)

Sakura: ¿Era eso?

Gaara: Yo..yo no quería..yo..yo solo... n..no quería entrometerme...lo..lo siento..yo...si...creía que..que..se estaban empezado a gustar o..o algo..y...lo...lo juro yo..no quería molestar..lo siento.. he sido un estúpido..

Sakura:¿Creías que nos gustábamos?

Gaara: S...si..p..pero no es un problema...n..no..no pasa nada..yo solo quería...saberlo..

Sakura: Jajaja, si te escuchara Sasuke

Gaara: O/////O Lo..lo siento juro que no quería entrometerme... 

Sakura: ¡¡¡A Sasuke le gusta Naruto!!!

Gaara: Ya..ya lo sabia lo que pasa es.. que..claro yo..dudaba y..

Sakura: Te lo voy a contar, vas a ver como te ríes.

Gaara: ¿El que?

Sakura: Veras, Naruto, hoy me pidió que le ayudara a esconderse de Sasuke, y nos escondimos debajo de un puente, peor Sasuke nos encontró, yo los dejé solos, y empezaron a hablar y a hacerse más amigos, nos susurrábamos porque no queríamos que Naruto lo supiera ya que se estropearía su amistad...

Gaara: Vaya... lo..lo siento...he sido un idiota

Sakura: No, no has sido idiota, has sido celoso.

Gaara: O////////O N..no, no te juro que yo no...

Sakura: Jejeje, no importa, de echo.. me halaga mucho.

Gaara: O/////////////////////////O

Sakura: Jajaja, ya te has vuelto a poner rojo, estas empezando a igualar el color de tu pelo...

Gaara: O//////////////////////////////////////O(Shukaku: Re..reacciona Gaara, este es el momento perfecto para besarla y decirle que te gusta, venga haz un esfuerzo y reacciona!! )

Sakura: He hecho unos muñequitos de recuerdo para la fiesta, mira, este es el tuyo.

---Gaara, se sorprendió, su muñeco sonreía---

Sakura:¿Te gusta?

Gaara: E..está bien.

Sakura:¿No te gusta?

Gaara: No..si si me gusta es que..yo nunca he sonreído así.. 

Sakura: V..vaya p..pues lo volveré a hacer..si así te gusta más..

Gaara: No.. déjalo así.. tal vez yo pueda sonreír así algún día..

Sakura: Jajaja, me gustaría ser el motivo de esa sonrisa.

Gaara: L..lo serás..probablemente.

Sakura: O///O V..vaya..gracias..

Gaara:(Shukaku: Venga, este es el momento perfecto, acércate y dile que te gusta o bésala veeeengaaaa)

Gaara: Saku...Sakura yo...te...

-Gaara se acercó a Sakura muy poco a poco muriéndose de vergüenza sin creerse como podía hacer lo que iba a hacer, y cuando ya casi le estaba rozando los labios...- 

Sasuke:¡¡¡¡SAKURA TE HE BUSCADO POR TODAS PARTES!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE DARTE!!!!!!

-Gaara, agachó la cabeza y se separó rápidamente de Sakura, Sakura hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento y se apartaron como si no hubiera pasado nada-

Gaara:(Shukaku: Gaara repite conmigo: Justo cuando Sakura se vaya a la cama. Gaara: Justo cuando Sakra se vaya a la cama.. Shukaku: Iremos a la habitación de Sasuke. Gaara: Iremos a la habitación de Sasuke. Shukaku: Y le cortaremos el pescuezo. Gaara: Y le cortaremos el pescuezo)

Sakura:¿Que.. que me quieres contar Sasuke?

Sasuke:¡¡¡¡NARUTO Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO JUNTOS!!!!!!!

Sakura/Gaara: ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

Sasuke: Que Naruto y yo estamos saliendo juntos////

Sakura: ¡Me alegro muchísimo de veras, hoy en la cena me cuentas todos los detalles!

Sasuke: Por supuesto/////

Gaara: Parecen dos mejores amigas ¬¬

Sasuke/Sakura:¿De veras?

Gaara: Totalmente ¬¬

Sasuke: Por cierto, ¿He interrumpido algo? 

Sakura/Gaara:O/////////////////////////O No no nada en absoluto.

Sasuke: Entonces bajen ya, que Tsunade quiere decirnos algo a todos. 

-Sakura y Gaara bajaron del tejado, mientras caminaban hacia la casa central, Gaara iba mirando su muñequito anhelando el día en que también en el apareciera una sonrisa...-

Esta historia continuará...

Notas de al autora: Y bien, que les pareció el cap?, aquí está la recompensa por sus lindos reviews que me dejaron, si quieren la continuación, tienen que dejarme muchoss, y así sabré yo si la continúo o no, solo depende de los reviews que me dejen.

Sayonara!!!


End file.
